a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to showerheads.
b. Background Art
Standard showerheads typically provide spray patterns of generally parallel or diverging round water streams, hollow water cones, fan shaped water streams, or fine mist sprays. These spray patterns are generally adequate to supply water for a shower. However, it may be desirable to have a showerhead that reduces the amount of water needed to provide adequate water coverage during a shower and/or to improve the spray pattern's feel or visual appeal. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved showerhead.